


Lieutenant C*ckblock ruins a moment.

by Howdafloof



Category: detroit become human
Genre: Exposed, M/M, light kissing, rare pairs, rarepairs, walked in on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howdafloof/pseuds/Howdafloof
Summary: After asking Hank for some advice about dating, Connor tries his luck and finds out romance can be found in the strangest of places.To bad its ruined by the police.AKA Connor and Gary are secret romance saps and Hanks a panicky dad.





	Lieutenant C*ckblock ruins a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> For the ‘rare pair’ thing thats going on-sounds fun.
> 
> More of a test on how i write intimate romance-not too shabby i think.

There was barely any lighting, only small cracks between the door and its frame allowed the smallest beam of illumination to identify either party.

A stubble laced chin brushed against a perfectly smooth one, who’s owner smiled lustfully at the gesture. The man knew he liked the feeling. 

Wanting to reward the affectionate gesture with one of his own, the smooth faced man leant down and brought their mouths together. Perfectly shaped lips met slightly chapped ones with a hint of cigarette smoke lingering on them. The kiss moved no further then that for a while, lips pressed together with no fanfare. Testing, tasting, experiencing.

Two men from such different backgrounds, a living version of the mansion owner meeting the pool boy. Either way, they were in no hurry to leave and the smaller wrapping his arms around the larger mans waist proved this point. A pleased hum came from the taller and they pulled apart slowly, soft brown eyes meeting hazel. Without breaking eye contact, smooth pale hands brushed over rough arms, years of oil spills and burns toughening the skin. Nimble fingers with perfectly trimmed nails teased the dark hair on the arms, oddly soft compared to the skin below.

A relaxed hum left the smaller man’s mouth, lids drooping as he lost himself in brown eyes and soft touches. The taller leant down slightly and nuzzled their noses together, a small gasp emanating from the stubbled man which quickly turned into a chuckle as the rather silly gesture was returned.

perfect lips pulled back into a content smile before dropping soft kisses down a rough cheek and the underside of a jaw. The lips hovered over the neck, not quite touching the sensitive skin there and pulling into a smile when the necks owner shuddered in anticipation. 

“Please...” 

The single word spilled out in a whine, the taller shut his eyes storing the words and the way they were said in a private place. He chuckled against the neck causing a soft groan to emanate from those lips. 

The larger wondered how many more sounds he could add to his new collection.

Stubble grazing against smooth skin made the brown eyed man let out a gasp and he couldn’t help but let his head droop forward. The open mouth pressed onto the neck, teeth catching ever so slightly as the taller almost lucidly dragged his mouth up the sensitive area.

“Sshhhiiiitttt...” 

The sight of those lips burned into brown eyes and the ministrations of the mouth moved smoothly back up onto others. He bit down on chapped lips, more sounds emanating to add to his collection.

Finally he released the sensitive red skin from his teeth and fully kissed the other once more, letting his tongue gently caress his companions.

Rough hands detached from his waist to grab onto the taller man’s hands and rub soothing circles into the soft skin.

In the semi darkness of the small truck, everything was perfect.

“FREEZE-DETROIT POLICE!!”

Or was until the door was kicked open exposing Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Detective Gavin Reed and officer Tina Chen.

The sudden light made the other two startle and had they not already been pressed against the counter at the back of the food truck they would have fallen. As it was they stumbled apart and knocked a variety of disposable cups, creamers and sugar packets off the counter.

Hank, who’s eyes had been narrowed nearly fell back off the small step leading into side of the truck. His eyes-which had been narrowed in determination-shot open alongside his mouth. His pointed gun wavered and he let out a short but unnaturally high pitched squeak.

“...Connor!?-Gary-what-were you...” the hardened veteran found himself making a strangled sound and looking like a teen catching their parents in the act. 

Despite having busted many a bedroom activity-this was by far the weirdest and most unwanted one to have bust into. 

 

Connor had been talking to him about stuff like relationships recently, however the lieutenant had merely assumed he was curious.

He had not expected Connor to actually be pursuing someone.

He had not expected that someone to be his good friend with a dodgy past and no health license-Gary fucking Kayes.

In the back of his truck.

 

As if suddenly snapping out of a trance, Connor pulled himself away from the counter and stood in front of Gary.

“Put the guns down” the android spoke up, a slight harshness to his voice and narrowing his eyes.

Hank, who was still staring slack jawed at the situation let out a confused grunt before immediately holstering the weapon. He waved back at Tina and Gavin who managed to break out of their similar states of shock to lower their own guns.

Looking back at a more relaxed Connor, Hank ran a hand through his hair, mouth opening and closing as he desperately tried to find the right words to break the awful tension that had gathered. He was half hoping for Gavin to say something stupid so he could yell at him, however the detectives lips were tightly clamped and a weirdly cold look in his eyes. Tina was a blushing mess.

She had been gushing over how cute it would be for him to find someone for ages.

The lieutenant glanced over the two familiar faces once more as they both stepped into the doorway. 

Catching the tip-offs to a makeout session-he wished had hadn’t.

Gary’s lips were slightly swollen, his baseball cap at a weird angle and there was a definite mark on his neck just before the stubble began, saliva glistening off it.

Connor’s jaw had a slight blue ting-tiny scratches travelled symmetrically, as if wire wool had been rubbed on it, his hair was a mess and his collar and was ruffled.

Their pants were still on thankfully.

“Why are you here?” It was Connor who broke the silence first. Despite being the officer here Hank suddenly felt as if he was the one being interrogated.

“You-your phone-you didn’t answer it-“

“Yes-its my day off-you called from the station-I would have picked up if it was from your mobile-that’s what we agreed.”

Oh. Right.

 

Having a phone in his head, Connor had begun to get annoyed at how he could never avoid anyone, especially in times of relaxation. Hank had come up with the simplist and most effective solution.  
Day off-ignore anything from the DPD’s landline unless someone calls you from their cell.

 

“You checked my tracker didn’t you?” Connor’s voice had cooled to an icy tone and the Lieutenant struggled not to wince.

 

After Connor had almost been kidnapped one time following a trafficking ring-he had agreed to a tracker. It was useful for any cases involving abduction and in case Cyberlife tried anything. The two had agreed it was for emergencies only, however since this had been the first time Connor had not answered a call from the station phone, Hank may have panicked a little. The veteran rubbed the back of his neck as embarrassment fell over him in waves. Reed was going to never let this go.

“I may have...”

“Panicked?” Hank snapped up at Gary’s voice, the man had pulled away from the counter and was standing just over Connor’s shoulder, the slightest sign of amusement visible on his face. However the dusting of red on his cheeks indicated there was definitely some embarrassment there as well.

God damn it-how could he look this guy in the eye while getting a burger ever again?

 

He finally let out a loud groan and waved them off.

“Look I’ll see you at home and...yeh sorry for..interrupting you” he trailed off.

He turned and begun trundling back to the single car he had hastily ordered the officers in, ignoring how both lowering ranking officers were still staring at the truck.

“Can i help you with something ‘Gavin’” Connor piped back up icily. Hank swore and turned to see the two detectives in a stare off. Gary fully dropped his head on Connor’s shoulder and joined the match against the shorter detective a smirk now on his face. Tina had quit staring and was speed walking back to the car.

Gavin continued to stare into both sets of eyes for several more seconds before scoffing.

“Don’t break him” was all he added to Gary before turning back and walking to the car, Hank staring at him with a mixture of disbelief and embarrassment . Finally he shook his head, nodded stiffly at the two once more before getting in and driving off.

 

The journey back to the station was silent for the first several minutes before Hank licked his lips and spoke up.

“Maybe I’m not up with lingo these days-but was that the barest hint of a ‘shovel talk’ coming from you Gavin?” He asked, glancing beside him to see the detective leaning back casually, an indifferent look on his face.

Gavin just let out a small, barely audible chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked.


End file.
